Failed spring show
by Yodelin' Cowgirl-22
Summary: The toys decide to have a show to celebrate the start of the spring break at Tri-Country area, but everything goes wrong, what possible could go wrong. Buzz/Woody/Jessie is in this. Warning: One one part of this story it gets a little dramatic.


**Authors Note: ****Hey guys! Yodelin' Cowgirl-22 here. Spring break just started over here in Germany. Well here's a little humour fic of Toy Story. I don't own Toy Story. It belongs to Pixar. Let's see now. :-)**

Failed spring show

It was a warm and sunny spring day and spring break was about to start for little Bonnie. She wasn't the only one, who was happy about that, because her toys were too.

"That's gonna be great. Bonnie will have plenty of time to play with us." Sheriff Woody said, meanwhile sitting on the windowsill along with his friends Buzz Lightyear, the Space-Ranger and Jessie the yodelling Cowgirl, and let out a sigh of happiness.

"Whatever Woody. We'll although have time to enjoy ourselves." Jessie said. Buzz had her in an embrace. They were a couple yet.

"We always do have time for that Jess." Woody answered and let out a little chuckle.

"We should do something special tonight; meanwhile Bonnie is at her grandma's birthday party. She won't be back until midnight." Buzz proposed.

Woody and Jessie agreed. They decided to have a show with the other toys of Bonnie's room. Every toy should do something and they would show it in front of all the others. Soon the night came, Bonnie and her mother left and the toys set up the stage. They didn't knew what that night would bring.

Because he didn't have any ideas for what he could do, Totoro decided to set up a helping bay to get toys mended, that hurt themselves meanwhile their act and to help toys with other things, that happened during their act.

Now it was time to start. The lights that got set up by Trixie came on.

First, there was the turn of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. They wanted to sing a song, but the always kept on losing their parts. Sometimes they lost one or both of their eyes, or their mouths, or their ears, or their noses and so on. They stopped after all, because they became annoyed about it and left the stage, carrying their lost parts.

Next, there was the turn of the three aliens. They did a trick with a football. They let it bounce on their heads one by one. Nevertheless, when they began to jump meanwhile doing it, the ball hit one of the alien's heads. The little guy flopped down and was unconscious, but sat back up a few seconds later. The green aliens said that they were done and jumped off the stage.

Now it was the turn of Buttercup and Bullseye. They were jumping over high mountains of pencils and pens. Buttercup did well but Bullseye just kept on tripping.

After they went down Buttercup was shouting at Bullseye. For that Jessie was shouting at Buttercup. That would've ended up into a fight, if Totoro hadn't pulled them apart.

Then there was Dolly's turn. She tried to do magical tricks, but everything went wrong. After it all she stopped and went off the stage crying.

Then Slinky and Hamm were coming up the stage. They were just doing jumps over each other. Everything seemed to go right, but in the end Hamm tangled himself up into Slink's coil and Slinky fell of the stage. Totoro and Mr. Pricklepants, who helped Totoro into the helping bay, had to get Hamm out of Slinky' s coil.

Then there was the turn of Trixie, Rex and the peas in-a-pod. They bounced them on their heads from one to the other. But then the three of them fell off the stage. Then Rex tripped and fell off either. Trixie just disappeared to help them.

Then there was Buzz turn, which had a really dramatic ending. Buzz wanted to jump all around Bonnie' s room with his wings opened. It went well, until he fell off Bonnie's desk. He crashed on the floor and lost his left arm.

The other toys began to panic.

" Buzz is wounded ! " Buttercup yelled, as if they were into the army.

All toys were looking at the unconscious Space-Ranger. Woody came along with a horrified Jessie.

"Calm down guys! Calm down! No need to form a crowd now. "He said.

Soon after that, the Space-Ranger awoke.

"Uh... what happened? Why is my head hurting so badly? And where is my arm? " , he asked.

Woody and Jessie brought him to the helping bay. Jessie showered Buzz's face and head in kisses and would've probably kept on doing it, if she didn't have to go onto the stage along with Woody.

As soon as the were on there, country music started to play and Woody and Jessie pulled out their strings and did a roping' with it. However, as it came to the end they made mistakes and tangled themselves up into their own pull strings after all. Some toys began to chuckle. The cowpokes blushed, left the stage and headed for the helping bay.

As they got there, they sat down next to Buzz, as far as they could with their pull strings around their bodies. Buzz, who just got mended, almost bursted in laughter.

"What in the name of Star Command happened to you two? You look like you just got taken prisoner!" he chuckled.

"Lucky for you, you do NOT have a pull string." Woody replied annoyed.

"It's better than to lose your parts." Buzz grumbled.

"Hey guys. No fighting. We should laugh together." Jessie said, to prevent a fight, between her friend and her boyfriend.

"Tell me why. The show was a complete fail." Buzz sighed.

"But at least we had fun together. A really strange kind of fun." Jessie replied.

"_You're my favourite deputy!"_ Woody's voice box suddenly said. Totoro got him out of the tangle of his pull string.

_"YODEL AY HEEE HOOO!" _Jessie's voice box sang. She was free too now.

"Jessie's right Buzz. And maybe we can have another show on this spring break, which will work out better." Woody said.

"I guess you're right Woody." Buzz replied with a smile upon his face.

**The End**

**Authors Note: ****Okay... the scene when Buzz gets hurt is more dramatic then funny, but it gets funny again when Woody and Jessie tangle themselves up into their own pull strings. Am I right? Review please. :-)**


End file.
